Mission X: Rockets Save the World
by Light Sneasel
Summary: What happens when a computer made by a terrorest group goes haywire. It's up to six rockets to clean up the mess.
1. Mission log 001: The assignment

Deep in underneath the Viridian Forest beings of science worked. A sense of urgency and excitement ran through the air. It was almost finished. The project that they had been working on for the better part of a year was almost completed. Dina, the world's first complexly functioning AI. The projects head had spent day and night finishing the algorisms that would finish the artificial mind. The only thing left to do was to place in the last program Giovanni requested. When this project was down, Dina would be able to control any biological entity by using a remote neural electro pulse. Also it would be able to control anything-mechanical hardwired into its systems or with a radio receiver. Giovanni wanted a super computer capable of enslaving the world, and he was going to get it.  
  
Now all would have gone according to plan except for the location of the lab and pokémon number twenty-five, know as pikachu. Now the little electric mice by themselves were no threat to a heavily secure Team Rocket lab. But when enough of them got together they create violent electric storms. That moonlit night just such an event happened north of the lab…  
  
The Dina was being up linked to the Rocket Industries' Main satellite network when the electric storm hit the base. Due to the unexpected EMP and lighting strikes, the signal was corrupted and reflected back to its source.  
  
The Rocket grunts and the scientists at the base didn't stand a chance. There minds were corrupted and they where driven insane. The program that was implanted turned them all into mindless killing machines. Add to the fact the bases automated security was compromised. And thought it all Dina ran the Conquest program, now with out a registry. As soon as the satellite moved back into alignment in seventy-two hours the computer would mind wipe every human and pokémon on the planet, instead of just the ones in the key cites of Kanto and Johto.  
  
Ironically the only one who knew of the massive failure was Giovanni. And that is where this story starts…  
  
  
  
Mission log 001: Assignment  
  
{Location: Team Rocket's Mahogany base}  
  
Elite Red shirt Alfred and his partner Spitfire the Magmar where on an elevator carrying the pair deep inside the base.  
  
*Did the boss tell you why he wanted us to come back to the base so quickly? * The fire pokémon said to his trainer.  
  
"You want to know why we got called back?" Alfred asked as soon as figured out what his partner said. "I don't know. It couldn't be about our last hit. That went smooth as clockwork. Maybe he has a new assignment for us?" The rocket questioned.  
  
*Perhaps. I suppose we will find out soon enough, cause we are here… * the fire type said as the doors of the elevator opened. The pair walked down the corroder and stopped in front of an ornate door. Opening it the two of them walked into a plush waiting room. On the pairs left was a rocket dress in black jump suit with its sleeves ripped off, with a red R on the front. She had a tattoo of a dove on her arm. She also had long, gray-blue hair that covered one side of her face and her only visible eye was brown. Alfred guessed she was about eighteen years old. On her side was one pokéball.  
  
Next to her on her right was a young man about the same age. He was wearing black camouflage army gear with a red R on one sleeve. He had black hair in mushroom cut and had passionate green eyes. He too only had one pokéball, but he was sharpening a throwing knife. The two paused in mid conversation when the man and his magmar entered the room.  
  
They started at the thirty year old with caution. They took in the sight of red long sleeve shirt with the black bulletproof vest over it. Down to the red R that was on the vest, the black slacks, white boots and his large built frame they felt right to be wary. Cool gray eyes stared back from under messy raven black hair. Alfred broke eye contact and headed to the double doors of the main office, his pokémon following after a pause.  
  
Walking pass a receptionist who glanced at him he entered into Giovanni's inner sanctum. The boss of team rocket was sitting with his back to the door. He turned around to face Alfred and his partner as soon as they entered.  
  
"Greetings. I trust you arrived safely enough. Please sit," The boss said politely. Alfred nodded and did just that. Spitfire stood next to him after glancing at the Persian lounging on the floor next to the desk.  
  
"My last mission was a complete success. The target is now indisposed. I was wondering what was so urgent that I didn't get the normal three-day break?" Alfred asked.  
  
Giovanni pulled out a thick folder and slid it across the desk to his operative. "I have a job for you, since you are one of my best operatives. It involves the super computer Dina. As Alfred and Spitfire skimmed though mission brief Giovanni informed them of the accident. "In that file you find blueprints to the lab, security system maps and codes, and dossiers on you five other teammates. You will be the leader. Also included are a registry disk and twelve disrupter badges. They will allow you and your pokémon to approach Dina without being brainwashed. The disk will tell Dina whom she can listen too. Alfred pulled out the files for his people. As he looked at each one Giovanni told him who they were.  
  
There was that girl with the dove tattoo. Her name was Destiny and she was the group's negotiator. She had a pidgeot named Soarad. The boy's name was Dave. He was an expert at throwing and fighting with knifes. He was also ex-Kanto military and specialized in hacking and imitation. His pokémon partner was Rage a Gyarados. There were three more who he had yet to see. He memorized the photos of them.  
  
There were the twins, Alicia and Lily. Alicia was a young nineteen-year- old girl with brown hair in a bowl cut. She had purple eyes and had on a black long sleeve team rocket shirt with an R on it. She also had on a pair of team rocket pants, which are black as well. She had on the typical white boots, but she was also wearing a pair of fingerless white fighting gloves. Her pokémon was a hitmonchan named Chance. Alicia was expert at hand-to-hand combat. She brought to the team the skills of infiltration and sabotage.  
  
Her identical twin sister was dressed differently. Lily was also a young nineteen-year-old girl with purple eyes and brown hair, but hers was in long ponytail. She had on a short sleeve team black rocket shirt with a red R on it, and a white mini-skirt that reached to just above her knees. She had on a pair of long white gloves and black boots. Her partner was Fate a jynx. Lily was a high level psychic, both a telekinetic and telepath. She is too was also a very good at hacking, but she specialized more in computer programming.  
  
Lastly there was Meka, a fourteen year old. He had on large round glasses and a black shirt with a red R on the front with white lettering saying: PUNK, on the back. He had on baggy black pants with black boots. His glasses magnified his intelligent green eyes and he wore his green hair in a ponytail. He too had one pokémon, a misdreavus named Sliver. His skills included mind reading and burglary. He could disable any mechanical security system and avoid any living one. He also had a large IQ and was good at problem solving.  
  
Alfred closed the flies and stood. "I accept. When do I meet the rest of my team?" He asked.  
  
"My sectary has informed me that they are waiting outside my office. There is a helicopter waiting to take you to the Viridian City base. Alfred gave a quiet nod then left the office his partner silently following. Just like Giovanni said, the rest of the team was there. All five of them looked at him when he came out of the office. Meka was leaning on a wall to his left, Dave and Destiny where still sitting in the two overstuffed chairs, and Alicia and her sister Lily where sitting on two hard chars next to Meka.  
  
"Listen up all over you. I will be your commander for this mission. My name is Alfred. Meka, Alicia, Lily, Dave and Destiny, you will report to the number three gym. I will be inspecting you pokémon and giving you the mission briefing. If you have a problem with that, take it up with the boss," He said. He looked at them the walked out of the room.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and all of the rockets except Alfred and Spitfire had released their pokémon and were standing in the number three gym. Taking up a large amount of the room was Rage. She had many scars on her body; the most noticeable was one on her neck. She was quite calm unlike most gyarados. Chance the hitmonchan was another pokémon with a scar, but he only had one, on his forehead. He was a bit tall for a hitmonchan and had on white gloves instead of red. Currently he and his mistress where sparing. Fate was watching with Lily. The jynx sighed as her friend Lily bushed her hair, paying attention to the sliver band down the middle. She closed her one dark blue eye and her black eye as she relaxed. Soarad fly around the room doing loops and circles. He was bit smaller and a lot faster then most pidgeot. He landed next to Destiny who was talking to her friend Dave. Meka and Sliver stayed away from the others. Sliver watched the diamonds on her necklace rather than making eye contact with the others. When Spitfire walked into the room, all assembled looked in his direction. The Magmar, who was a darker red then most of his kind, nervously adjusted his spiked black bands. Alfred walked in after him.  
  
"Alright here's the game plan," he said when he saw he had everyone's attention. He explained what Giovanni told him about the computer.  
  
"So this thing is going to take over every mind on the planet unless we stop it?" Destiny asked softly to herself.  
  
"What kind of idiot would build something like that?" Dave exclaimed.  
  
"The project was approved by the boss…" Alfred said staring at the teen. Dave mumbled something but quieted. "Here are you assignments on this mission," Alfred said handing each of them a mini folder. "Meka, you and Alicia will sneak in and open the main door. After that it will be up to Dave to hack the outer computer core with assistance from Lily. Lily will also be reprogramming the core after you break the codes. I am an expert gunman so I will be covering Destiny who will be taking the Zip disk to the main core. Destiny will have to convince Dina to open the last door and to accept the disk. If you other four have got the security down, the only thing we will have to worry about are the experiments and people Dina has taken control of."  
  
"According to this, there are experiments in enhancing organics with machines," Meka said adjusting his glasses. Alfred nodded.  
  
"There are some cyborg pokémon in there. We don't now how far that project was taken or how successful it would have been. The major experiments were to begin today. That is why our pokémon must be ready to go at a moments notice. Also we are not to trust anything in there, human, pokémon or other. At this point Dina controls everything, and she was programmed to be paranoid. If she thinks we came to stop her she won't hastate to try to convert or kill us. We will spend one day to prefect our teamwork in Viridian, then head out to the base with two days to fix the problem. Midnight three days from now the satellites will be in alignment and Dina will begin broadcasting. We want her to be back online in order for the boss's plan to work. Let's move!" Alfred said. They recalled their pokémon and headed for the helicopter.  
  
End log 001. Next log 002: 


	2. Mission log 002: Helicopter ride

This part was written by KissDarkness. Enjoy.  
  
Mission Log 002: Helicopter Ride  
  
There was the occasional cough or sneeze during the ride. No one was talking much. Alfred piloted the helicopter, and occasionally told the "teens" to quiet down. The "teens" were not making much noise; they were reading the profiles of their fellow team members. Sometimes bursts of laughter came, and others wondered which one of them they were laughing at.  
  
Meka leaned over to Lily, who sat in front of him. "Lily, that's your name right? Lily?" Lily opened her mouth to answer, but Meka continued talking; not giving her enough time to answer. "I read you have really strong psychic powers." Lily nodded. "I've been practicing some mind reading myself." Lily just nodded again. "Mind giving me a few pointers?"  
  
"Focus your energy," Lily answered simply and continued reading. Then she turned around and faced Meka again. "Oh, I read you're a school drop out."  
  
"School was too easy. I needed a challenge," Meka replied sounding annoyed. "What's your business to know?"  
  
"The same business that you wanted to know about my psychic powers. So, you joined Team Rocket to challenge you?" Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dave, who was sitting next to Meka, turned to face them. "Meka can drop out of school if it's too easy for him. It's his life and he should choose what he wants."  
  
Alicia turned from her position next to Lily and faced them. "What right do you have getting involved with their conversation?"  
  
"I don't know, Beautiful," Dave said, "What right do I have?"  
  
"Shut up," Alicia muttered. "If I could punch you…"  
  
"What would you do? We're a team, remember?" Dave teased.  
  
A laugh was heard up in the front. Destiny turned around, and stared at them. It was an annoyed stare. "We all have rights; one way or another. Here's something you should all know: we don't mess with other people's rights. Now just cool down." Destiny turned back around. "I don't know, Alfred. It looks like you're taking a longer way. Just look at the map."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, and where I'm going!" Alfred shouted.  
  
"Something the drop out sure doesn't know," Alicia and Lily exchanged a high five.  
  
"Silence!" Alfred yelled.  
  
No one said a word for a while, but then Alicia turned to Dave. "Knife thrower? Do you do, hand to hand combat? If you do, I'll like to fight you one on one." Alicia smiled.  
  
Lily turned, "Alicia, you have no need to fight him."  
  
Destiny turned and faced Alicia too. "Fighting just hurts people."  
  
Lily and Destiny turned to face each other. They didn't say anything to each other; just stared at each other. Both of them smiled at each other, and held out their hands. They shook hands, and returned to reviewing the mission.  
  
Meka saw this exchange, and wondered how some people made friends so easily. He leaned back in his seat, and took out his walk-man playing 'Rage Against the Machine'.  
  
"Is that 'Rage Against the Machine'? Ugh! I hate them!" Lily said. "'98 Degrees' is so much better!" She said a few things more after that, and then leaned back against the seat.  
  
Dave turned to Alicia again, and said, "After this mission, a good hand to hand combat would be good to get rid of some stress."  
  
"Good," Alicia replied. "I look forward to winning."  
  
"Who said you would win?"  
  
"Who said I wouldn't?"  
  
"Alicia always wins. Always," Lily said. "Could you turn that music down, please?"  
  
Destiny turned to stare at them again. "The world is made up of losers and winners. That's life.  
  
We are also respected to our own opinions. Which means, 'RATM' is not necessary better than '98.' I, personally, like slow music, and Dave, here, well, he listens to anything with a fast beat. So, everyone is different." Destiny resumed her position. "Alfred, what music do you listen to?"  
  
Alfred opened his mouth, but the back couldn't hear him.  
  
"That girl is really beginning to annoy me," Alicia said.  
  
"That's my friend you're talking about!" Dave shouted.  
  
"Do you think I care?!" Alicia shouted back.  
  
"Quiet down!" Alfred shouted louder than both Dave and Alicia combined. "We're here!"  
  
End Log 002. Next Log 003: 


	3. Mission log 003: Preparations

{Just to note, this is a combined fan fiction between Kissdarkness and I. This is my part. Sorry KD, I kind of ran dry for this part, so is short. I tend to do badly sometimes with beginnings.  
  
Anyway, enjoy!}  
  
  
  
Mission log 003: Preparations  
  
The helicopter landed on the roof of the Viridian City gym. Alfred turned and spoke to his team. "Alright, this is the only time to get prepared. So get everything you think you need to complete the mission. Tonight is when we hike to the base."  
  
"As if we were the kind of people to go into a situation unprepared," Dave scoffed. Destiny rolled her eyes and got of the helicopter.  
  
"Just be sure that your right," Alicia said getting out after her. Her sister and Meka followed.  
  
Dave looked over to Alfred and asked, "Are you coming?"  
  
"In a moment, someone has to park this thing." He said shutting down the machine. A short time passed and the rockets had begun their preparations. Lily and Dave headed to the computer storeroom. They need to get laptops, each customized to fit the mission specs. Dave got an infrared and radio broadcaster in case he needed to hack in remotely. Lily got extra memory so she could hold extra programming codes. She also took her on custom keypad program that would save her time in programming. Alicia and Chance had left to the equipment room with Meka and Sliver to get the materials to get past the outer defenses. Alicia picked up plastic explosives. She also picked up a pair of knuckle-dusters. She and Meka also picked up a keycards and keys that could adjust to different locks. Meka picked up a safe-cracking kit, some wire cutters and other parts of a burglary kit. Alicia also gave Chance a gen. 2 TM. It was number one and contained dynamic punch. She figured the fighting type would need it.  
  
"Teaching you pokémon some new moves?" Meka asked picking up some thick electric proof gloves. "You don't thing he's strong enough?"  
  
"Oh, I know he's strong enough. It's just that I think that we might need the extra firepower if we meet some of those research projects. I once had a mission to recapture one, and I know that the boss's science division can make some nasty stuff," Alicia snapped back picking up a stealth suit.  
  
"Whatever, I know Sliver's strong enough as she is," Meka retorted picking up some stealth clothing as well.  
  
*You always have faith in me, * Sliver said smiling at her trainers conviction.  
  
*I think it's nice he does believe in you, but you should also prepare for the worse. The first rule of fighting is that there is maybe someone stronger than you. So you should always prepare for that possibility," Chance said, taking a few practice swings. The ghost just shrugged, which for her was bobbing slightly since she had no arms and legs. Elsewhere Destiny was sitting watching Soared fly through an aerial obstacle course. The Pidgeot was making great time thought the loops and pillars that made up the course. Noticing that his trainer was somewhat preoccupied, he quickly finished the course and landed next to her.  
  
*What's bothering you? * He asked.  
  
"Oh, well it's this mission. I know I'm the only negotiator Team Rockets got, but no one has ever tried to negotiate with a machine. I can't always convince trainers to give up their pokémon, so how am I supposed to convince this computer to let me into the room that for all purposes contains her mind?" She said when she noted her pokémon's concern.  
  
*Just speak from you heart, as you always do. I'm sure that will work. After all if she has a mind she might have heart you can reach," The bird suggested.  
  
"I suppose I should just speak from my heart, and ask Dave how she thinks…" The rocket peacemaker supposed. "Thanks for the reassurance," She said stoking her birds head, right between the crests.  
  
Alfred and Spitfire where practicing their aiming at a target range. The gunman was debating on what kind of firearms he should bring. He knew he should bring his modified M-16 assault rifle and his standard nine- millimeter handgun. He was currently testing out the magnums and Spitfire practicing the accuracy of his flamethrower. He fired his last five shots at target and as he was waiting for it to be pulled in Fate walked in.  
  
  
  
[Don't mind me, I am here just to met my fellow pokémon,] she sent telepathically to the gunman. She walked over to the fire type as he nailed another target. *Nice shot, * She commented to him.  
  
*And what do you want, * He asked as another row of targets moved in to place. The target could be shot across like skeet, moved into rows, or pop up from behind obstacles. So far Spitfire had a perfect score.  
  
*I just want to see what the other pokémon where like. We will be working together for this mission and I wanted have some idea what you where like, * She calmly stated ignoring his distrust.  
  
*What does it matter? We will go in, break the security, and then come out. After that we won't see each other again, so why does it matter? * He asked after he toasted the targets in rapid secession.  
  
*We may have to react with out guidance if worse comes to worse, and we will need to be able to know what the other might do in that case, * she said.  
  
*If it comes down to that, I will know what to do… * he said.  
  
Fate sighed as the doors closed behind her. Spitfire had ignored her after his last comment and ice/psychic decided to talk to the others. She went over to one of the training pools and found Rage and Dave having a last pep talk. Lily looked up from entering some codes in to her computer.  
  
"Any luck getting to know that magmar?" She asked.  
  
[None, he's so closed,] the pokémon sent back. *Hey Rage, what do you think of our mission? * Fate asked.  
  
*There isn't much to say. I am withholding judgment until we actual get there, * the large water/flying type said.  
  
*It's good to get more information before having an opinion. I hope that the mission is not as hard as it sounds, * the first pokémon responded. Several hours pass and the rockets were in their rooms getting some rest before the mission that night. Meka and Sliver talked as he packed his bags. Alicia and chance meditated while her sister and her pokémon finalized their preparations. Alfred and Spitfire slept, knowing that they might not get a chance later. Dave and his pokémon slept as well, and Destiny and her pokémon got something to eat. That early that Alfred stood with his team near the border of the forest.  
  
"Alright people this is it. We have had some time to get everything together. I hope that all of you come back, so don't do anything stupid and get yourselves killed. Aright let's move out," Alfred said turning to march into the woods.  
  
"Is it me are doesn't he sound like a sergeant from a move?" Meka commented.  
  
"Not even close to the real thing," Dave said softly shaking his head.  
  
"Still, let us not delay," said Alicia becoming focused and serious. "We shouldn't use are pokémon unless we have to. That way they don't get tired out."  
  
"I can agree to that," Destiny said as the group followed Alfred. They reached the base at moonrise.  
  
"Ok everyone into position. Meka and Alicia, good luck," Alfred said. The two looked at each other and nodded. They went to work, their cloaking them. They reached the outer fence with no problems. Meka donned his gloves and looked at the electric fence with barbered wire on the top.  
  
"I climb the fence when you take care of that guard tower," he said pointing to the large tower on his left. "I wouldn't like to be mowed down by auto-guns." The rocket black belt nodded and dashed off to the tower staying low, while Meka waited. Inside, Dina continued on her task, not yet noticing the would-be intruders.  
  
End mission log 003. Begin log 004 


	4. Mission Log 004: Dina’s Traps

Co-Writing a story is fun! Sorry, it took so long Light. I've been really busy, but now it's April vacation, so I have plenty of time.  
  
Mission Log 004: Dina's Traps  
  
As the Rocket's made their way around the building, Dina begins to notice someone is around.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Meka asked Alicia and their Pokemon.  
  
*Meka, those noises seem to be the echo of your footsteps, * Silver answered quietly.  
  
Alicia and Chance laughed silently. Sliver seemed to hide a smile; she didn't want to make fun of Meka. Meka was, after all, the only friend she had ever had.  
  
"Everyone, stop walking! Then you'll hear," Meka said. They did. Alicia, Chance, and Silver listened. "Hear that?" It was the sound of footsteps, but there was no one around except them.  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's just someone else from our team, right?" Alicia said in an unsure tone.  
  
-Two Rockets and their Pokemon. Tisk,- a female voice sounded. –Rockets… Giovanni is a very good man to have me built, but now he wants to end me? Tisk. I was planning to make him a high rank in Dina World. My world. Better kill you now. Heh.-  
  
*I think that Dina, * Chance commented.  
  
*Sure, figures, * Sliver said. *Computers have such a monotone voice. *  
  
"So, uh, just how does she plan to kill us?" Meka wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm ready for anything!" Alicia shouted.  
  
-Be ready for this then.- The walls opened up, and guns came out.  
  
"We don't stand a chance against all these guns!" Meka exclaimed. "Run!"  
  
*Chance is my name. *  
  
*And Sliver is mine. Let's just go before we all die. I mean you all die, and I would just die a death of the dead. *  
  
"Who cares? We've got a mission, right? Let's finish it," Alicia grinned. "You can tell the others we're in a bit of trouble." She threw Meka a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Meka to Mission X: We're in bad. Dina has sort of discovered us, and we're under attack! I suggest you beware of the guns hidden in the walls. Over and out." Meka ducked on the ground. "Then again, might as well die with some effort of trying to save everybody." He reached for his gun and fired. Alicia fired her gun also, while their Pokemon attacked. Together they destroyed every gun. Then they opened the door.  
  
"My God! That was hard!" Meka shouted angrily.  
  
"Look, we're not dead, so be happy you're alive," Alicia said. "Look the main door is open! Time for stage two."  
  
Meka took the walkie-talkie in his hands, "Dave? Lily?"  
  
The reply came: "We hear you. Stage 2." Dave and Lily entered.  
  
"We'll be back up," Alicia said with a nod of her head. Lily nodded at her twin.  
  
-More guest?- Dina laughed, a monotone laugh. –Slaves! Get them!"  
  
*Slaves? * Fate questioned.  
  
"You don't think that Dina already…" Lily thought out loud.  
  
"Kill! Kill! Kill!" a small group of people began walking toward them. They looked like scientists.  
  
*I'll handle them! * the Jynx declared.  
  
*Me too! * Rage said. Dave had just let her out of her Pokeball, and she had made a hole in the roof. Fate gave a blizzard attack, and Rage gave a hydro pump.  
  
"Cool," Lily said. Dave began to hack the outer computer core.  
  
-Stop that.- Dina giggled, a monotone giggle. –That tickles.-  
  
"And I never thought machines could get so smart," Dave muttered.  
  
*Actually, Dave, remember that movie we saw? 'The Matrix?' That had smart machines in it, * Rage said.  
  
"I meant in real life," Dave answered. "Okay, Lily, you can reprogram it now."  
  
Lily took over. She took down all the security controlled by the outer core, and opened all the doors controlled by the outer core. She took the walkie-talkie and said. "Destiny and Alfred? Part three."  
  
A few moments later Destiny and Alfred came. "I've got you covered," Alfred said. Destiny nodded.  
  
-Are you the last of my guest, or will there be more?- Dina asked.  
  
"Dina? Would you mind opening the door, so I can take a look at how you mind works?"  
  
-Never!- Dina shouted. Auto-guns began to fire.  
  
"I've got you covered!" Alfred shouted. "Don't worry about them! Spitfire! Help me out!" Spitfire came out of his Pokeball.  
  
"Soarad, help them!" Destiny said and Soarad came out of his Pokeball. "Dina, what are you so worried about?"  
  
-Everyone is going to destroy me. I must talk over their minds, so no one will destroy me!-  
  
"Wouldn't you be so lonely?" Destiny asked.  
  
-As long as no one is going to destroy me, I won't be lonely.-  
  
"Who would you have to talk to?"  
  
-My slaves.-  
  
"How about if I create another machine-" Destiny started to say. The guns ammo were starting to run out.  
  
-I'm a computer.-  
  
Destiny sighed. 'Smart machines…' "How about if I create another computer, so you can have someone to talk to?"  
  
-That would be nice, but no.- The gun's ammo had run out. –Drat, no more ammo.-  
  
'Okay, Destiny, think,' she thought to herself. "So, you want to talk to useless humans and Pokemon who are your slaves? Not someone who's as smart as you. Why would you ever want to do that? And if you're just going to have slaves all around you all the time, you might as well be a slave!" she shouted.  
  
-Oh.- Dina said. She thought about what Destiny just said.  
  
"So, I need to look at what you mind looks like, so I can create another computer like you. That way you won't be bored."  
  
The door opened. –Enter.-  
  
Destiny turned and looked at Alfred. Lily and Dave stood next to him. Alicia and Meka stood next to Lily and Dave. They all nodded. "Let's go into her mind," Alfred said.  
  
End log 004. Next log 005: 


	5. Mission Log 005: Expermantal guards one ...

Gosh I'm inspired for some reason or another. So here goes.  
  
Mission log 005: Experimental guards ONE and TWO  
  
The six rockets entered into the inner core of the lab. The first thing that greeted them was an impressive foyer. Marble pillars reached the large domed ceiling. The floor was tiled in cool black marbled slates the off set the white pillars. There was a small receptionist desk across from them and there where three small elevators that lead deeper in the lab.  
  
"I don't like how this feels," Lily said. She looked around the empty foyer and asked, "Weren't there experimental projects in here?"  
  
"Yes, there are two projects that were released when the satellites went offline. I have no control of either one," Dina said in her monotone voice. "Project one was a cybernetic augmentation of a pokémon. Number two was of a human. Number one is currently on its way to your position, and number two is in the killing room right in front of the main project core. I would advise you to move quickly into defensive positions." The rockets glanced at each other, and then Alfred yelled out some orders.  
  
"Destiny stay by the door, Lily your with me. We'll cover the elevators. Dave, you and Alicia spread out and attack in a pincer movement. Meka, you hang back and see if you can get in a sneak attack. Don't be afraid to use your pokémon," He said. The rockets quickly put the plan in to motion, as the right most elevator rose up. Just as Alicia and Dave got into position the elevator door blew off its hinges. Hovering in the elevator shaft, with the cables running up behind it, was a scizor. But instead of being red, it was a dark blue with red eyes. Hovering out of the elevator shaft it looked around the room. Alfred came out of hiding from around one of the pillars and started to fire his M-16 at it. A small circular panel opened on its forehead revealing a glowing orb. As the bullets almost struck, they stopped because of the force field in front of the armored bug. Four narrow slits opened on the shoulders on the bug/steel type. And four rockets fired at the gunman. He jumped away from his last location as it exploded in flames. Lily and Fate appeared in front of Project one, and blasted it with a combined psychic attack, but the shield absorbed the hit.  
  
"Everyone, that thing in his forehead is a modified protect tm. Instead of teaching the pokémon, it just uses the move. We can't hit it with out destroying that," She yelled. Project one dashed across the room toward the recovering Alfred, Lily and Fate. The jynx was the first to notice the enemy pokémon was flying with out using its wings. Meka was the second when Sliver launched a shadow ball attack. It too was blocked by the protect field.  
  
As the pokémon turned to face him he noticed the small glowing orb in its back, attached right between its wings. "What does this thing have?" He asked.  
  
"Project one is equipped with one hover unit, four mini-rocket launchers with armor piercing heads, one shied unit, one lighting ray, and two energy cutters. All of the subjects stats have been raised by seventy percent, so approach was caution," Dina said in answer to Meka's question.  
  
"This is not good," Destiny murmured quietly releasing her pokémon. In the mean time, Project one almost took Meka's head off with a slash attack, running straight through his pokémon. Lighting arched between one of his open claws, and a blade of light formed. He swept it across the room, and it sliced a brilliant path thought the dim room. Alfred and Lily ducked under it as sliced through a pillar and the wall behind it. And Ice punch and a dragonbreath attack hit from two sides of the Project one, but the shield still remained strong. Alicia came in with a furious jump kick, but the Project caught her leg and with a crunch and a throw sent her flying across the room and into a wall. The Project hit Chance in the chest with a headbutt in the face followed by a slash across the chest, drawing blood. The slits opened on its shoulders as turn about face and fired rockets at Rage. The large gyarados tried to destroy them and their sender with a hyper beam, but the rockets came in to fast and impacted in a blast of fire. Dave recalled his injured pokémon as Project number one rushed him using agility. With a double-edge attract to the chest the rocket and the cyber pokémon when to the ground. Project one floated to his feet, and looked down coldly at the rocket. Dave angrily stared back at the pokémon who extended a claw at him. Blue-white lightning arched around the claw of the pokémon and Dave saw the orb of light form in its claw. He quickly threw a knife in to the shield generator in his fore head.  
  
"Take…that," he gasped holding his chest as the pokémon staggered back. The energy cutter he formed fired wild, the blast cutting in to the roof. A blizzard attack blasted him further away from the downed rocket. As Project one recovered he was hit in the side by a sky attack from Soarad who took him by surprise. The pokémon was then rocked by a triple psychic attack from Sliver, Fate and Lily. Project one recovered faster then all three of them expected however and split apart in a double team attack. The five Project one's rushed the group, but two vanished from a burst of gunfire from Alfred, and the rest where torched by Spitfire who hit them all with a flamethrower. The blast of fire actually made Project one stagger. Giving a wounded Chance an opportunity to get close. The hitmonchan blasted the Project with a Dynamic punch to the back, shattering the hover-unit. Project one was not happy with that and retaliated with a Metal claw to the head the cut the side of the pokémon's face open in a spray of blood and sent him to the ground. Then he crossed his arms in front of himself as his wings started to flap. Blue-white lighting arched around the standing pokémon as he powered up. He threw his arms to his sides as large beam of electric energy was sent flying at Destiny. Soarad seeing his mistress in danger swooped by and grabbed her as the beam of death hit where she was. The blast almost consumed them both, but they cleared it. The shockwave knocked everyone but Project two off there feet except for Destiny and Soarad, who where flying and Dave who was getting up.  
  
"I'm tired of this," Alfred said. He pulled a remote charge out of pocket. He looked over to Spitfire and nodded. Spitfire lived up to his name and held Project two's attention with a barrage of rapid-fire ember attacks. The cyber pokémon dodged them however, running in to clawing range. Just as he was about to reach the fire type, Sliver, Lily, Meka, and Fate all joined together and held him in place with their minds. Alfred stuck the charge on Project one's chest. He ran with out looking back. Spitfire did several quick backward handsprings away from the raging scizor. Landing a good distance away he fried a fire blast attack right at the charge on Project one's chest. The pokémon's pupils struck as the fire approached him. The blast hit dead on setting off the charge. The resulting explosion took part of the ceiling down and filled the room with smoke.  
  
"And that's how you go out with a bang," Lily dryly commented. Meka raised an eyebrow as he waved the smoke from in front of his face.  
  
"Casualties?" Alfred asked.  
  
"Chance is down, and my leg is shot," Alicia said as Fate helped her limp to the others. Her leg was almost cut to the bone.  
  
"And Rage is in critical condition," Dave said. "So now what?"  
  
"Now we regroup," he glanced at the door they came in and noticed that it had blocked by falling debris. "And figure out how to beat project number two with out anymore injuries, cause where're cut off." The gunman and group leader paused as he watched Destiny patch up Alicia's leg. Both Chance and Rage had been recalled and would be all right as long as they didn't leave their pokéballs. Alfred made a snap decision. "Meka, you and Sliver stay with Alicia. See if you can find another way out of here," he ordered. He tossed the young man a walkie-talkie. "Use this to contact us."  
  
"Man, I won't be in this mess if I hadn't hurt my leg," Alicia moaned.  
  
"Well it's your fault for jumping in like that!" Dave said.  
  
"Hey, you had a long distance weapon, I didn't see you using it," Alicia snapped back.  
  
"Knock it off both of you," Lily said as the group made it to the elevator doors. The recalled their pokémon and enter the elevator that had arrived when they fought Project number one. Dina took control and sent the elevator to the level with the main computer core, leaving Meka, Sliver and Alicia behind.  
  
The elevator doors opened after a short pause. Alfred and Dave moved out first; Alfred with his M-16 and Dave with a throwing knife in his left and a handgun in his right. Lily walked out holding Destiny's hand, ready to teleport the two of them out of the way in the event of a surprise attack. Dina was only letting them in without resistance because of Destiny and they couldn't afford to lose her or Lily, who had to reboot the system. Alfred on point walked down the marble tiled hall, looked back and forth at the empty labs and cubicles in the rooms they passed by. Dina guided them through the empty and silent maze of workspaces. Her monotone voice was the only voice in the deafening silence. They made their way to a security door that opened in front of the four rockets. In side was a large, square, and empty white tiled room. The only thing in it was a lady in a black leotard. She had red eyes and short sliver hair. Paler skin made her look like a walking corpse in the harsh florescent light. She was wearing neither shoes nor gloves.  
  
"Project Number two, I guess?" Destiny said. "Dina what weapons does she have?" She asked as the cybernetic woman just stood there and started at them with a blank expression.  
  
"Project two is equipped with hydraulics that allow her to be several times faster and stronger than a normal human and most pokémon. She can lift a snorlax; out run a rapidash and punch thought the armor of a steelix. She has increased telekinetic and pyrokinetic abilities due to brain augmentation. She can heal back from almost any wound do to nanites in her blood and her skin is resistant to most attacks. She has several sensors in her eyes, and her bones are now a lightweight bio-metal, similar to the armor of a forretress and are almost imposable to break. Her mind has been programmed with several hand-to-hand fighting styles and mental tactics so she can out fight a hitmonlee and can resist the probing of an alakazam," Dina stated.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan. Lily, you and Destiny release your pokémon. Dave and I well attack this one with their help. In the ruckus you sneak by," Alfred said. The two girls nodded and complied. Fate, Soarad, and Spitfire where released. They quickly explained the plan, pointing at the door behind Project Number two. The three pokémon nodded. "Ok on my, mark, NOW!" Alfred yelled. The gunman and Spitfire charged in the room, firing bullets and embers. The others followed splitting up as soon as they came through the door. Project two leapt into action the second the attack began, dodging the bullets and fire. She countered by dashing toward Dave. But an ice beam from Fate stopped her short. She blocked it with a psychic shield. Both Alfred and Spitfire hit her shield with bullets and a flamethrower respectively. The now stationary Project two took the onslaught with out flinching. She released a massive telekinetic burst with blasted her three attackers off their feet. She turned in a blur and caught the knife that Dave threw. But this left her open to the storm of handgun bullets. They knocked her off her feet, all of them hitting her chest. Watching her fall back, Dave smirked.  
  
"That wasn't so hard," he boasted.  
  
*It's not over yet, * Soarad said. And indeed it wasn't. Number two vanished and reappeared on her feet right in front of Dave. With a blindingly fast punch to the chest she knocked him across the room and into the wall. He hard enough to cause cracks to form. He fell to the ground face down. Project two caught Soarad with telekinesis as he dove down to hit her. She tossed him in the way of the blizzard attack Fate fired out, freezing the bird solid. She pointed her hand at the jynx palm forward. A massive burst of fire blasted out consuming the ice/psychic before she could dodge. She walked toward Alfred and Spitfire who as the watched the bleeding bullet holes resealed themselves, as she healed back to full.  
  
"Well old buddy, we're probably dead," He said to his old partner.  
  
*Had to happen some day, * the fire type grumbled back as the weapon approached them.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and Destiny had successfully sneaked into Dina's control room. Several large stacks of electronics made up the super computer. The room was circular in shape with the five stacks in a smaller circle. In the one across from the door there was a small terminal, also to the left and across from the door where three large tubes. Two were empty. In the third stood a small ten-year old girl in a black leotard with a red R on the front. She was wearing sliver boots and had short neck length sliver hair.  
  
"Project number three, my mobile shell," Dina said answering their unspoken question. It has all of the abilities of project two and all of mine, except it cannot uplink to the satellites, and can only control a few organic life forms, which have to be at close range. I have been downloading by current files and configurations. I rather like being independent, and with my mobile shell online I will be even more so."  
  
"Lily, do what you need to do, cause we are running out of time," Destiny said looking at her watch. The satellites would soon be in alignment and they needed to be done with Dina. Lily quickly hooked up her computer to the terminal and began to upload the files Giovanni gave them. As she did, Dina's mobile shell became activated, and stepped out of the tube, breaking the connection she had with her stationary shell. This act deftly prevented her from being fully rebooted. Lily ignored her as she walked over and looked up at Destiny.  
  
"Greetings," she said shyly to her with a soft smile. Destiny smiled back. A few tense moments passed as Lily hurried through the disks.  
  
"I am almost done," She whispered. Suddenly the door blew off as Spitfire flew through it and slid up to Lily's back. She half-turned as Project two stepped thought the door. Project two threw Alfred's desert eagle behind her. The three girls hard the magnum hit the ground behind her in the quiet. Project two threw a fireball at Lily who jumped out of the way. The fireball blew up her computer and part of stationary Dina. Destiny and Dina stepped back away from the approaching Project two. Lily appeared in front of her and the other two girls.  
  
"Well, it looks like the satellites aren't going to be a problem, as that hit shorted the main computer. But now it looks like we are going to die anyway," She mumbled as Project two charged. 


End file.
